The Choices In Life We Make
by Eclipse Phoenix Mage
Summary: Mana and Atem are best friends, practically brother and sister, until on her 16th birthday things start to change as they begin to see each other than more than just friends and come to understand the love that they hold for the other. Un a where of the consequences that they will inflict on themselves and others. (Romance is also apart of the Genre)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1

_It was a warm autumn's afternoon and orange leaves fell from their braches; dancing in the small breeze, as two kids swung on the swings in the park just mere metres away. _

"_Mana are you ok, you haven't really talked much?" a boy with narrow amethyst eyes and tri-coloured hair asked the girl next to him._

_Sitting in her still swing, her brown locks covering her face she mutter her reply._

"_Atem were going to be best friends forever right?" she asked, not looking at the boy._

"_Of course we are Mana. Why would you think otherwise?" _

"_Well Mahad was telling me the other day, that when you go to high school to be prepared for things to change" she informed._

"_Why would he say that" Atem asked confused._

"_Well he said that while you're in high school and I'm still in primary school, you will make new friends and won't have time for me anymore" she said sadly at the thought of her losing her best friend._

"_That's not going to happen. I promise you Mana, we will be best friends forever and I will always be there for you. No matter what. Ok" he said as he reached out to take her hand and lightly squeeze it._

_She turned to face the boy after hearing his promise to her and smiled brightly at him. Happy to be keeping her best friend. No matter what._

He remembered that memory as if it were yesterday and true to his promise, Mana and he remained best friends.

Even though there was an issue or two in the early years of high school.

_It was a new year of high school and Atem's second year. He was standing with his friends; Joey, Ryou, Tristian and his brother; Yugi in the area that they sat in, talking about their vacation and what they got up to, when they weren't hanging out together. Ryou was talking about his trip to England when he went to visit his family, when Atem felt a small force knock into his back. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw brown wild hair flowing in every direction. Not even needing to see the person's face to know who it was, he smiled._

"_I see you found me Mana" he said while laughing lightly_

_Mana looked up smiling at Atem before letting go of him, only for Atem to bring her back in for another hug._

_It was only after she left did he endure a conflict from his friends Joey and Tristian, about not wanting Mana around. They never gave her or themselves a chance to get to no one another. Joey and Tristan thought that because Mana annoyed them the first time that all meet, then she would continue to annoy them and they would never grow to like or accept her. _

_Ryou being the sweet guy that he is was automatically fine and had no problem against Mana hanging out with them._

_Yugi argued with them on behalf of Mana, but it wasn't until Atem said that he wouldn't stop seeing her and if they could not accept it then he would leave._

_After Atem's ultimatum Joey and Tristan decided to give Mana a chance and to try to get to know her. In time Joey and Tristan warmed up and accepted Mana and they even become good friends with her. It also helped that Mana and Joey's little sister; Serenity became close friends, since they were in the same year and almost the same classes._

Now here Atem stood years later, waiting to celebrate her 16th birthday with her friends.

He stood on the foot path waiting for the others the climb out of his Black 2007 model Subaru Impreza WRX sti. Yugi was helping his girlfriend Tea out by opening the car door and offering her his hand. While Emma; Atem's girlfriend of 8 months, was retrieving the large white boxed present she bought for Mana.

Once everyone was out and the car locked they were starting to make their way up to the house, when a familiar Blue 2004 model Honda Civic hatchback pulled up alongside them. The doors of the car opened to reveal Joey and Serenity.

All gathering together they then reassumed their walk up towards the house for Mana's party.

It was not long after knocking on the door that Mahad; Mana's older brother answered. Smiling upon seeing them at the door he stepped aside to allow them in.

"Welcome everyone, so glad you could make it" Mahad said happily.

Everyone returned their own smile and greeting to Mahad, but before anyone could say anything else Joey cut in.

"So Mahad buddy, the food ready?"

Everyone just look at Joey in disbelieve, shaking his head Mahad answered.

"It's outside"

"Great, see you all out there" Joey called as he rushed for the doors that lead outside.

"So Mahad, where is the birthday girl? Outside mingling already?" Emma asked getting them back on topic.

Mahad just snorted "That would be the day, Mana ready on time. No she upstairs getting ready, I think she only just got out of the shower.

"Great I'm just in time" Emma said smiling as she made her way towards the stairs, with the present still in hand.

Serenity was right on Emma's heels carrying a small olive green box of her own, while Yugi and Tea made their way outside to find Joey and make sure he wasn't eating all the food. Leaving Mahad and Atem alone.

"So how is she doing?" Atem asked quietly.

Not needing to be elaborated as to what Atem was referring to Mahad sighed sadly before answering.

"She was upset this morning, but cheered up after a while. She will be much better when she sees you, thank you so much for coming Atem"

"You kidding Mahad it's my pleasure, I wouldn't miss this for the world" he said cheerfully.

It has been Three and a half years since the car accident that had killed Mr and Mrs Hastings; Mahad and Mana's parents, with no know relatives and a small battle Mahad was granted as Mana's legal guardian as he was almost 19 and of legal age; 18 begin the start of the legal age. Though there was some doubts as to whether Mahad could do it; support both himself and Mana at such a young age. So as a precaution they sent some case workers to check up on them at the beginning. Just to make sure everything was going well and that they did not have to intervene and take Mana away, placing her somewhere else; separating the two siblings.

Every year since, it had been difficult for Mana to celebrate her birthday without her parents there, since they were killed a little before her birthday. But Atem was always there for her, helping her fight on and become the strong woman that she has become.

Sending Mahad a smile, Atem made his way out to the back, in-search of his friends. Entering through the doors Atem saw his friends and recognised an addition to the group; Ryou.

"_He must of arrived before we did"_ Atem thought to himself.

**Atem's POV**

I wasn't far into my conversation with Yugi and Ryou, when I felt an arm entwine with mine. Looking down I was met with Emma's dark blue eyes. A small smile graced her face as she stared back up at me. Her blonde hair that she had pulled up into a pony tail, brushed against my arm tickling it slightly.

I returned her smile before resuming back to the conversation I was having.

It wasn't long before Joey joined us, his face stuffed with food.

"So guys what took you so long" Joey asked spraying food everywhere.

"Weren't you ever taught to not speak with your mouth full Joey" I heard Tea snap, her eyes glaring at Joey as she wiped grumps off of herself.

"Sorry, but really what took you guys so long to get out here?"

"Joey not all of us came here for the food" my brother say amusingly.

I held back a laugh that was trying to get out as I saw Joey pout, while mumbling under his breath.

"Joey I was here before you, didn't you see me earlier when I was waving at you?" Ryou quietly asked

"Nah I didn't, sorry Ryou" Joey said apologetic

"Probably too caught up in eating the food" I heard Emma mumble.

"Well Joey, Serenity and Emma went and saw Mana, Yugi and Tea weren't too far behind you and I was talking to Mahad" I informed Joey, before Tea or anyone else had another go at Joey.

"Aw ok, so what did you and Serenity get up to with Mana, Emma?" Joey inquired.

"Well Joey we went and gave her, our presents" Emma replied.

"What you two couldn't put them in the pile with the rest?" Joey asked.

"We could of, but my present is more of a give to the birthday girl before the party"

We all looked at Emma confused.

"Don't worry you all will see" Emma said grinning.

"Ok, well what did you get her Yug?" Joey asked looking at my brother.

"Well Joey, Tea and I are going together in our gift and we got her a photo album" Yugi started to say, when Tea took over finishing the sentence.

"Yeah there is already some photos in there just pictures of us, her friends and there is room for more, so she will be able to put pictures of her family in it" Tea said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile as well, Tea and Yugi had put a lot of thought and work it to the present and I knew Mana would love it.

After losing her parents, all that Mana and Mahad left were photos and the memory of them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Joey.

"Did you and Emma share a gift as well Atem?"

I was about to reply when Emma cut in.

"No he went and got his own gift for her"

I could have sworn distastes was in her voice. I just shrugged it off. I was used to it, Emma at times was not fond of Mana. I only knew this because Emma told Tea, who told Yugi, who told me. Apparently Emma felt threaten by Mana sometimes, believing that there was more than friendship between us. Or whatever. How she could think that I never knew, but I would always reassure her.

"What did you get her than?"

"Patience Joey you will just have to wait and see like everyone else" I said smirking.

"Aww come on, Emma knows"

"Actually Joey I don't, he wouldn't tell me" I heard Emma say.

"Well what did you get her Joey?" Tea asked smugly.

"It's… um it's a surprise" he said hesitantly.

I shook my head while Tea rolled her eyes

"What at least I came, you don't see Tristan here do you?" Joey said defensively

I was about to cut in; to remind Joey that Tristan would have been here if he didn't have to babysit, when Mahad called for our attention.

"Now the moment we have all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for a very warm welcome for our guest of honour, Mana!" Mahad said before cheering and clapping with the rest of us.

He had grown so proud of Mana. To go through what they did and to come out as this cheerful, bubbly, spirited girl.

Though not anymore was she a girl, but a young woman.

And man was I right about that, stepping through the doors was not this gangly, awkward girl I knew as my best friend. But a young and very beautiful woman.

Mana' hair was pinned up and pulled to the back, with some of her strands cascading freely down past her shoulders, she had makeup lightly applied; Mana was never fussed on makeup and honestly she didn't need it. Which most girls envied her for.

She wore a purple sleeveless dress, diamantes, gems, crystal things; whatever they were called, covered the top of the dress that was concealing her breast. At her waist was a silver belt, then followed by layers upon layers that made up the skirted part. Each layer was shorter than the last, as the material continued to flow down to her knees. With silver shoes to match. 'Ahh I spend way too much time with Emma on her shopping trip, if I'm picking up as to whether shoes match the outfit'.

"Wow Mana looks like a totally different person" I barely heard Yugi say.

"She does doesn't she, she looks so beautiful" by the sound of Tea's voice, I thought she was about to cry. "That dress suits her, she looks amazing in it. Is that what you got her Emma?" Tea continued.

"Yeah I did. As soon as I saw it, I thought it would look great on Mana, especially with her dark skin" Emma replied still holding onto me.

"Well I hate to admit it, but I agree with Tea". We all looked at Joey, confused as to what he could be getting at. "Mana's hot! I mean damn, she has grown up real nice" Joey elaborated with a seductive smirk.

While Yugi chuckle lightly and Tea and Emma shook their heads disapprovingly, I was fuming.

Normally when any guy talked about Mana like that they would deal with me, as well if they had any ideas of taking her out. I would always look out for Mana know matter what, that and I know what guys are like. Hell I am one so I'm speaking from experience.

But once I dealt with any guys that had their sights on Mana, they would back off; much to Mana's dislike, but she would always get over it. And any guy that forgot about the… lets just say the little talk we had and tried to go for Mana again, would end up receiving very nasty death glares from me and then they would get the point; that they would not be getting a chance with Mana and would give up trying, leaving Mana alone for good.

But I couldn't even bring myself to glare at Joey. He was right, Mana's hot, she stunning, beautiful beyond words.

'What?!'I had to mentally slap myself, for the thoughts I just had. I couldn't be thinking that about Mana. She's my best friend, like a sister and I was with Emma. So why was I having those thoughts.

I tried to come up with a logical reason, when I felt a tug on my arm. Looking down I met with Emma's confuse maybe slightly annoyed look.

Smiling I leaned in and kissed her forehead, assuring her everything was fine. 'But was it?' I couldn't help but ask myself that.

While Mana went around to greet her guests, I returned back to conversing with the others. Waiting for Mana to reach our little group.

Mana finally made her way to us with Serenity at her side.

"Happy birthday Mana!" we all chorused.

"Thanks guys"

"You look so gorgeous Mana" Tea added.

"Thank you Tea" Mana said, "But I wouldn't be this stunning if it wasn't for Emma giving me this beautiful dress".

"Oh stop it Mana, you don't need pretty clothes, to make you look beautiful. You're beautiful as it is" Emma retorted back to her.

"Emma's right" we all agreed.

I saw blush creep onto Mana's cheeks from all the compliments we were giving her.

Wanting to get things back on tract and hoping to get off the topic about Mana's beauty. I asked about the jewellery on Mana's wrists that I just noticed.

"What do you have here Mana?" I said as I grabbed her hand pulling it up to get a closer look.

"Oh that's my new bracelet. A birthday present that Serenity gave to me earlier" she said informing me.

It was a silver bracelets with a love heart attached to it, with swirls like tangled vines making up its body and in the centre was a purple jewel.

"It's pretty" I said smiling at her.

She smiled back at me, before we heard Yugi and Tea calling to her.

"Mana, this present is from both Yugi and I" Tea spoke, as Yugi handed the present to Mana.

"Thanks" Mana replied hugging both Tea and my brother.

She carefully unwrapped the present, to reveal the white and gold cover of a photo album, with a picture in the centre. Recognising the picture I lend in more to get a better look. There in the slot was a picture of Mana and myself. I was standing, hugging Mana from behind. My arms were draped around her shoulders, while her hands held on to my forearms. Our heads were turned to the side; facing one another, both of us were smiling.

Mana looked up at Tea and Yugi.

"We know it's your favourite picture, so we put it at the very front. But you can change it for another one. It's your album after all" Yugi said

"There's not need to change it. It's perfect. Thank you" Mana brought Yugi and Tea in for another hug. Then turned to face Ryou.

"Thanks for yours Ryou. They're beautiful and smell gorgeous" she said smiling, while hugging Ryou.

"You're welcome"

"What did he get you Mana?" Joey asked

"I got her a bouquet of her favourite flowers" Ryou told us.

"Lotus flowers? Aren't they hard to get around here?" Tea asked

"Yeah they are! They took me awhile to find and get but I Managed" Ryou informed us.

"That's pretty sweet of you Ryou" Joey stated, raising his eyebrows.

I could tell by the hint of mockery in Joey's voice that maybe he thought the Ryou liked Mana.

"Well Joey you going to give Mana your present now" Tea asked with a smug grin.

"Aww yeah. I will right now"

I watch as Joey pulled a pen out of his pocket, then grabbing Mana's hand, he wrote something on it.

"Uh Joey, this is your number. I already have it" Mana stated, confused.

We all were.

"I know, but that was for friend stuff this is for something entirely different. So just you wait and see".

I had an uncomfortable feeling when Joey said that accompanied by a wink.

Mana just smiled before turning to me.

"Close your eyes and no peeking" I said.

"Aw you're no fun" Mana whined, but did as I said.

I saw the others smiling, waiting for me to uncover my give.

Satisfied she wasn't looking I pulled out the red rectangular box out of my coats inside pocket and held it out in front of her with both my hands.

"Ok open" I instructed

Slowly she opened her eyes, widening when she saw the box in my hand. Looking at me, I nodded. Reaching for the box she lifted it from my hands and held it in hers. She took a moment before she pried it opened. She smiled.

Looking back up at me she spoke.

"Oh Atem it's beautiful"

In the box laid a golden necklace with a red ruby located in the centre, brightly shining. As soon as I saw it in the window at the jewellers, I knew that it was made for Mana.

Her smile continued to grow as her fingers ran across the object. Pulling it out she handed it to me

"Would you?" she asked.

Nodding she turned around, the back of her facing me. I laced the necklace around her neck, clasping it together at the back. I ran my hands forward making sure it laid across her neck right.

Spinning around we brought each other into a hug; her arms snaked around my neck, while my arms circled around her lower back.

"I love it, thank you and thank you for coming" she whispered to me.

"My pleasure" I whispered back before we broke apart.

Stepping back she smiled, her eyes staring in to mine, before turning to face everyone, to show them the present I gave her.

Once everyone finished admiring the necklace I gave her, we returned back to partying and celebrating Mana's birthday.

**Mana's POV**

I sat there on my bed admiring all the beautiful presents I had got today, though there was not very many, as I did not need any and request that no presents were required. But when does anyone listen when someone informs people not to bring presents, I certainly haven't. That aside I love all the presents that I got today.

Mahad and I had finished cleaning up the house, after the party ended. A few of my friends stayed to help clean up; Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Atem and the girls Tea, Serenity and Emma. It was so sweet of them and so helpful and left shortly after everything was done.

Mahad was now in his room finishing packing his bags, which come to think of I should probably start.

We are going to see one of his university friends and stay with him for a while. Every end of year break Mahad always drives us out to his friends for a visit. It good to get out somewhere different for a bit and Mahad and I both enjoy our trip out to his friend's and always look forward to it.

"Mana have you finished packing" I heard Mahad yell from his room.

"Ah almost"

Getting up I grabbed my travel bag from my closet, laying it on the ground and opened it up. Opening up all my draws and cupboard doors, I pulled hand full of clothing out and dumped them into my bag. Going to the bathroom I grabbed my toiletry needs and placed them in my bag.

I made sure that there was still enough from for some of my gifts and for extra clothes in case I go shopping. Happy with the clothes I packed I looked at my gifts and decided what ones to take.

Yugi and Tea present was defiantly coming, Emma's dress was now in the wash. I was now back in denim shorts and a light cream singlet top. Ryou's flowers were now in a vase, soon to be preserved. Joeys present I already had, though I wonder what he meant when he said it was for something 'different', pushing it out of my mind I resumed sorting out my gifts. The money and gift vouchers I got in cards were coming and Serenity's bracelet I would wear all the time, so that's coming. Leaving one more to think about. Lifted my hand and ran it over my collar bone to feel the necklace Atem gave me.

The memory of him giving it to me, flowed into my thoughts. I couldn't stop smiling at the dormant necklace peacefully laying in the box. It was so beautiful. I didn't know how to begin thanking him, it must have cost him a fortune to get it.

I smiled remembering how he took it off me to help put it on, how his warm finger trailed around my neck to my collar to ensure it was positioned right and how a shiver ran down my spine at his touch.

Hugging him, his aroma surrounded me, drowning me in to its addictive scent. Pulling back from the hug, I stared into his eyes, they were so beautiful and so captivating, how I never realised before I don't know. But for some reason they sent my heart into a frenzy, another shiver down my spine and heat threatening to appear on my cheeks, it felt different. As if I was seeing him in a different light. But what other way was there to see him? Atem and I are best friends and nothing else, we always have been and always will. What else is there?

Thinking about how close Atem and I are I promised myself that I would never take off the necklace as a symbol to how good of friends Atem and I are.

Zipping up my travel bag I lifted it up and placed it near my bedroom door so I could easily grab it when it was time to leave.

Mahad and I stood outside near Mahad's Red 2012 model Toyota Camery, packing our bags into the trunk, getting ready to leave for our little vacation.

At first when Mahad and I started to go visit his friend, I wasn't all that keen to go, but when Mahad told me that his friend's nephew was going to be there I caved and decided to try to enjoy the time I spend there. At least there would be someone there around my age. I had meet the nephew of Mahad's friend once before a long time ago, before the yearly visit began and we had gotten along really well with one another. So we have been keeping in touch; emailing one another ever since. I feel so comfortable with the guy even if we only email each other, but he has kind of become like another big brother and I can't wait to see him again, after all these years.

After the car trip out of the city and to a small town, Mahad and I made it to his friend's house. Pulling up in the drive way Mahad and I made our way up to the front door and knocked. It wasn't long before we heard footsteps approaching us and the door swinging open to reveal a tall man with black hair that fell to his shoulders, dark eyes, tanned skin and well-built muscles.

"Hello Karim" my brother greeting the man.

"Mahad, Mana so glad you could make it. Come in, come in" Karim said to my brother and me, while stepping aside.

Stepping inside Karim closed the front door behind us and walked down a little hallway with Mahad and I following. All along the hallway of the house, I noticed lots of pictures hanging on the wall. They are pictures of Karim and his family.

Near the end of the hallway we reached a case of stairs that we climbed to get to the top of the second floor. Continuing along the hallway, we had only taken a few steps when we came to a halt at the first door.

"Mana this will be the room that you will be staying in, seeing as your brother graciously offered to take the sofa bed"

Thanking Karim I opened the door and stepped in, taking in my new room for the next two weeks. It wasn't a bad size room, a bit small than mine back home but I wouldn't complain, it had what I needed. A single size bed against the wall, a small desk, with a power point next to it, with a window above it and a wardrobe.

"The bathroom two doors down opposite from yours"

Karim added before he moved on with my brother to show him where he would be staying.

Sitting my bag on the bed I walked out of my room, I could unpack later. Right now I want check out the house. I have known Karim for a long time, seeing as he his Mahad's best friend and I have felt like a member in his family. Though I have always seen Karim at his parents or out in public. So due to it being my first time in this house; since Karim himself had just moved in, I had no idea where anything was and where would the fun be if Mahad or Karim showed me around, no I was happy to explore on my own.

During my discovery I found out on the top floor was my room, Karim's room, part Mahad's room part the study area, the bathroom and a linen closet. Down stairs was the dinning that was joint to the kitchen, the lounge room, laundry, a little storeroom and garage.

I was walking out of the lounge room and down towards the kitchen/dining room area where I heard Karim and Mahad's voices coming from.

"Ok no worries, I'll see you in about 15 minutes. Drive safe"

"Sorry about that Mahad"

"It's no problem"

"Ahh Mana you will be pleased to hear that Alan is on his way over and is looking forward to catching up with you"

Alan, Karim's nephew who I haven't seen in years is coming over! This is so exciting. We finally get to see one another again after so long. Ever since he moved away with his mum, it has felt like another part of my family was gone along with him. But now he is back and it feels like that not only is a friend returning but another brother too.


End file.
